The Thoracic Oncology Program Area is composed of 16 members, spanning 11 Departments within UCLA. In the past competing cycle, investigators from this Program authored 179 publications, of which 81 (45%) were inter-programmatic and 107 (60%) intra-programmatic. 58 (32%) were placed in high-impact journals. 10 members of this Program Area used 5 out of the 8 currently funded JCCC Shared Resources. Current peer-reviewed funding for this program totals $3.2M of which $2.1M is awarded from NCI. The JCCC has provided the Thoracic Oncology Program with ~$1.9M in support of its members and activities. These funds supported seed grants, recruitment and retention, salary support for program leadership and salary support for staff. The Thoracic Oncology Program seeks to understand the biology of lung cancer and develop more effective methods for prevention, diagnosis, and treatment. The Program is dedicated to the discovery of new basic principles in lung cancer biology with the specific intent of translating these findings into new targeted combination therapies for lung cancer. The mission of this Program is to define persons at risk for lung cancer and to apply leading technology to develop improved methods for accurate risk assessment and early detection.